The Curse That's Upon You
by EpicElle1
Summary: This book is based on what happen after Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward are Finally happy they got their happy ending after the day when the Volturi came to destroy there little girl. Seven months on and everything was perfect life was getting back on track that's until a day when Elena Salvatore turns up at the Swan residents turning there world upside down.
1. Preface

Now in my happy ending all would end well, Oh my happy ending what a story it could tell, My beautiful happy ending is how I want to stay my fantasy of my happy ending please never go away I sit and wait for the beginning of my end because my happy ending it's happiness I defend. My beautiful happy ending how I want to stay my fantasy of my happy ending please never go away too bad my ending not so real for fantasy can't come true my life can't be perfect because it tough all the way through, My beautiful happy ending is how I want it to stay my fantasy of my happy ending please never go away In my dreams or real life I want stay through thick and thin I'll never win it hard to make you see my happy ending is how I want my fantasy to stay my fantasy of an ending please don't go away too band my happy ending is just completely fake it's a dream sleeping inside of me never again to wake


	2. Happy Birthday

It was summer in forks well looking at the weather you wouldn't of thought it was summer but the air was warm and you could smell all the flowers blossoming in the meadow but with the thick clouds no sun was shining through today was a very special day it was Charlie birthday he never celebrated his birthday before it would be dinner at his favourite place to eat followed by watching a game on the TV but this year it was different for him. I don't know if it was cause of all the changes when Jacob let him in about the werewolves or my appearance that had changed my eyes were dark amber now going into a gold the human bloody in my system was nearly gone and was diluted by the animal blood I drank instead or having his granddaughter Renesmee who was his world he loved that little girl soo much. Alice was helping Charlie with the party the day when he said he was going to have a party Alice was all up for setting it all up

"Charlie I'll do the party for you" she smiled and fluttering her eye lashes I knew Charlie wouldn't want a party well the kind of party that Alice would throw

"Ermm Alice it's ok I don't want any of that fancy stuff don't get me wrong you throw amazing parties but I was just thinking a few friends and BQ few beers something simple" she didn't look impressed Charlie was trying so hard not hurt her feeling .

"Charlie I can do simple you want man's party" Alice spoke a little bitterly now he knew he hurt her feelings.

"Ok Alice you can do it but no fancy stuff" she was beaming with great big smile Alice had gotten her way I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you Charlie" she told him with joy in her voice yeah she was definitely happy she got what she wanted.

"I mean I can help prepare and on the day" Charlie offered I knew Alice wouldn't let him do anything she loved to surprise people.

"No Charlie that won't be necessary leave it all to me why don't you go fishing while we set up" he looked a little unsure but Charlie could never say no to going fishing "You can take Edward and Jacob with you show them both a man's sport" Charlie face lit up he never done anything like that with Edward or Jacob he thought that it wasn't there kind of thing with them being so young. Edward stopped playing the piano and Jacob looked up from the sofa both looking worried.

"So boys you're up for a bit of fishing?" Jacob and Edward looked at each other Edward got up from the piano seat.

"Certainly Charlie I think it would be quite fun" Charlie looked at Jacob who didn't look overly impressed with the fact that he been dropped in to go fishing.

"Isn't that for old people sport?" Charlie face didn't look impressed at all.

"Old people Jacob!" Jacob started to laugh I think he knew he touched a nerve.

"I'm kidding Charlie it should be fun" then the tension from Charlie's face fell.

"Right I'll pick you both up at six on Saturday" I glance over at Edward and Jacob there expression were priceless.

"Sure Charlie" they both said in unison Charlie went over and gave Nessie and big hug.

"Grandpa it's your birthday Saturday?" Nessie asked looking up at him and he began to smile widely.

"Yes it is Nessie" she smiled at him sweetly Nessie loved Charlie to bits.

"Are we going to have a big party then?" she asked with excitement in her voice and Charlie face froze.

"Errrm don't give your aunty Alice any ideas" she smiled again and gave him a big hug "See you on Saturday Nessie" he hugged her tightly back.

"bye grandpa" he said bye to everyone and gave me a hug he whispered into my ear

"Bella please make sure Alice don't go over bored" I chuckle he didn't know that even when he whispered everyone in the room could hear.

"I'll try my best dad" he gave me a kiss on the cheek he had gotten used to the coldness of my skin it didn't bother him anymore.

"Love you Bella" he had been tell me that a lot more lately I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Love you too dad" I told him as he left as soon as the door was closed Alice jumped up.

"I have a party to plan" I looked at her I needed to make it clear to her that Charlie didn't want anything fancy.

"Alice Charlie being serious nothing fancy" she looked at me arching her brow which meant she was annoyed.

"Nothing fancy scouts honour Bella it's going to be very Charlie party I need to get started I have three days to prepare" I smiled and she was off Nessie was trying to teach Jacob how to play chess and he couldn't really grasp the concept of it but he did anything to keep her happy and Nessie always won which made him happy.

"So you're going fishing" I felt Edward's arms around my waist while he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Well it looks like I'm" Jacob looked up from the chess game "have you ever fished before Edward?" Edward chuckled I couldn't really picture Edward fishing don't seem the type.

"It's never been on my to do list to be honest Jacob but Charlie was very happy of the idea of both of us going in his words male bonding time" Edward responded Jacob smiled.

"Male bonding well if it makes Charlie happy" Jacob answered and continued his game with Nessie, the bond between Jacob and Edward was incredible they became best friends Edward considered Jacob as a son he would never say it to Jacob because Jacob would kidding around and start calling him dad and he didn't like that idea. They even went hunting together even with Emmett and Jasper they all had good bond like brothers.

"That what I was just thinking" I heard Edward say breaking me out of my thoughts then Jacob stood up.

"Bella me and Jacob are going hunting" well at least I could spend time with Nessie while they were gone.

"Sure you guys have fun" Edward gave me a kiss and Jacob was telling Nessie he wouldn't be long and they both left. The house was empty Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett where away on safari and due back on Friday and Alice and Jasper where upstairs planning Charlie birthday. I felt these two arms wrap round my waist it was Nessie she had grown a lot in last seven months she was pass my waist now her hair was still long to her waist long brown locks with bronze tones just like Edward and those gorgeous eyes of hers

"Momma can we do something special for grandpa birthday" I looked down at her I didn't have a clue what she wanted to do for him.

"What would you like to do?" I asked her curiously.

"Momma could you sing grandpa a song" she loved it when I sung there would be days when she wanted me to sing all day to her she would dance around the room while I sung entertaining everyone.

"Ok that sounds good I have something would like to hear it?" I asked her little face lit up.

"Yes momma" I walked over to the piano and began to play a melody then all of sudden Nessie began to sing her voice was beautiful far better than mine I stopped playing.

"Nessie you have a beautiful voice" I was honestly stunned to hear her voice.

"Thank you momma but yours so much prettier" I gave her kiss on the forehead.

"You really are very special girl" she looked up into my eyes.

"Momma could me and you sing a song to grandpa to surprise him" I smiled at her, her angelic face was mesmerising "I would like to surprise grandpa and everyone" I smiled well she wouldn't be able to get it pass Edward with him able to read her thoughts.

"Nessie I don't think your daddy going to be surprised" she smiled.

"I just won't think about it momma I want daddy to hear us both sing together I want to surprise him too and Jacob too" she was really excited.

"Okay Nessie but you know Alice will know" then we both heard Alice from upstairs

"Jasper and I won't say a word or shall I say we won't think about it either" Renesmee and I began to laugh

"so momma?" I mean it was a sweet idea and I'm sure Charlie going to love it.

"of course I think your grandpa is going to love it" we spent most of the afternoon playing the melody Nessie was trying all different instruments and adding them in she very talented she picked up on all instruments she played piano, harp, violin, drums which Jacob loved we had the melody done and Nessie got the recorder and we played the tune ready for Saturday all that was needed was the words and she knew that where my talent was. We had just finished in time Edward and Jacob walked through the door they both looked at us like we had a guilty face

"Is everything ok" Edward asked Renesmee ran to him.

"Daddy" she wrapped her arms around him "I missed you" he looked at her and smiled lovingly.

"I missed you too" he tilted his head to one side, dam he read her thoughts he knew what we were planning he smiled "so you beat your mother at chess again Nessie" she smiled I felt at ease now.

"Yeah I wonder where she got that gift from being so good at it" I added to distracted Edward from reading her any further then Nessie began to screamed

"Jacob" she ran into his arms and he hugged her Edward was by my side

"Did you have fun?" he asked a little intrigued.

"Yes me and Nessie had a great afternoon" he smiled and gave me a kiss.

We hardly saw Alice over the two day she was in and out of the house or on the phone arranging the party I had written the song and me and Nessie would go for walks to practise and she was really good keeping this away from Edward her voice was something I never heard before when I would watch her sing sometime I felt I was looking at myself when I was a kid. It didn't take long for Nessie to learn the words none ever question why me and Nessie were gone for so long.

Friday they all came home and Nessie was so happy to see them all Saturday morning Charlie picked up Edward and Jacob and they went fishing Alice never told us where the party was going to be held but she was gone with Jasper as soon as Charlie picked him up we were all confused it was mid-morning and Alice came back to the house everyone was doing their own thing me and Nessie were reading a book then we heard Alice

"Everyone I would like you all to follow me please" I looked up she couldn't of had it all done could she?

"Alice is Charlie party all done" she gave me the are you for real look, of course she had it all done this is Alice we are talking about.

"please can you all come" I picked up Renesmee and put her on my back and she held on tight we rushed through the forest following Alice we stopped and we were outside Charlie house there where thousands of twinkling lights over the trees in the garden a large canopy with different foods the smell was amazing at one end of the garden there was a pond it never had been there before it was very large it even had a bridge going over lily pads and frogs nearby and there was a big red bow in the middle of the bridge

"Alice" I was completely stunned I couldn't believe that she done this for Charlie.

"I know Charlie going to love it" she beamed I walked over with Renesmee in this large pond there was fish's it was beautiful

"How are you going to explain to Charlie how quick this was done?" he would ask that question I know what my dad like.

"Oh Bella haven't you ever seen those shows when they transform a house in few hours" she was raising her eyebrow she had a point.

"Alice he going to love it" I looked back over at the large pond he going to totally freak about this can't wait to see his face.

"I know" Alice replied all exited then we heard cars pulling up and it was all our family from La plush Sam with Emily Sue with boxes of food in her hand Seth be hide her hold more boxes and Leah

"Alice this looks amazing" sue said while looking around the garden it did look pretty amazing I had to admit/

"Thank you" Alice was in her element right now with all the compliment about the way it was all laid out.

The garden was filling up with friends and family everyone was admiring the pond and they were told it was a gift from all of us to one side there was a table with presents all different shapes and sizes I kind of guess half of them were fishing gear. Alice pulled out her phone and dialled so fast all I heard was

"Yes it's time" and she put the phone down "right they are going to be here in ten minutes" she announced Emmett and Carlisle were at the huge BQ cooking the meat it looked strange watching them cooking like that the treaty between the vampire and werewolves were stronger than ever they all lived in peace but there was still the in between them but as long as permission was ask it was fine after what happen seven months ago it was united family all because of one little girl.

I was looking to see where Nessie was and she was playing with Leah. Leah had grown attached to Renesmee she still wasn't fond of the rest of the Cullen's but she loved Renesmee and I knew Leah would always protect her. We heard a car pull up and doors closing all we heard was Jacob

"Charlie C'mon" all three of them walked round to the side of the house where they could smell the BQ meat cooking Charlie face was shocked everyone all said at the same time

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" his face looked overwhelmed Edward and Jacob were smiling he walked towards us.

"Alice this is amazing" Charlie said while looking around Alice smiled like Cheshire cat.

"Well maybe you can trust me now" he smiled he was greeted by everyone wishing happy returns. Edward walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Well Alice out done herself here" I looked around he was right Alice had really pulled it off it weren't fancy but it was the kind of party Charlie would love.

"Yes she really did" he pulled me closer to him "so how was fishing?" he started to laugh "was it that bad?" it couldn't of been that bad could it?

"No Bella it was fun Charlie takes it very seriously!" then Jacob came in view chuckling.

"Yeah he sure does I weren't even aloud to talk...apparently I scared the fish away" I laughed Charlie did take fishing really serious when he took me as a kid I had to stay quite most of the time.

"So how many did you catch?" I questioned them both they both looked at each other

"None" they both responded I looked at them confused.

"Really" it was hard to believe they went all that way and caught nothing Charlie used to come home with dozen of fish's that he caught.

"Yes Charlie seems to think because of Jacob being a wolf he was scaring the fish away" Edward explained u couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Hey Bella it's not funny" Jacob looked a little hurt but Charlie would come out with something like that.

"I'm sorry Jacob not one fish then?" I was trying to hold my laughter in but doing a terrible job at it.

"Nope" Then we all started to laugh it was actually comical thinking about it.

"So you weren't bored then?" I asked I mean sitting in silence no fish biting the bate.

"Well Jacob kept me entertained when we were in silence the thought Jacob was having were keeping my amused" Edward chuckled lightly I bet Jacob thoughts included a lot of cursing.

"Hey at least I was keeping you amused" Jacob replied sarcastically well he had a point Edward had Jacob mind to keep him busy "Bella where Nessie?"

"oh she with Leah" I liked the fact that Leah and Nessie got on, Nessie really looked up to her.

"Ok cool catch you guys later" he jogged off to where Renesmee was then we heard Alice.

"Present time" she announced Charlie wasn't present man but when Alice finally showed him the pond he was amazed he loved it and thanked every member of the Cullen family and he gave me big hug.

"Bella you guys didn't have to do this" he seemed a little emotional about it.

"Dad it something you always wanted" he smiled and gave me a kiss. He was opening all his present and I was right major part of them were fishing gear but that was the safest option with Charlie. There was a wooden dance floor where most people were dancing and everyone seem to be enjoying themselves, Alice came over

"Bella I think it's time" she smiled Edward looked a little confused.

"What the matter?" he looked at me still with a puzzled expression.

"We'll all Alice kept saying in her mind was lalalala" I laughed and I walked over to where the sound system was before he could ask me any questions I didn't like lying to Edward and Alice gave me the mic I switched it on.

"hello everyone" then everyone looked over "I would just like to say thank you all so much for coming to celebrate my dad birthday" there was a huge cheer "dad you never celebrated you birthday like this before and I'm so glad you did we are all here because of you because dad your one special guy, I can see your loved by all your presents but there just one more gift we would like to give you" then Alice put the music on Charlie face was beaming he knew that I was going to sing for him but he wasn't expecting my little surprise so I began to sing.

 **Many nights we've prayed With no proof anyone could hear..In our hearts, a hopeful song We barely understood Now we are not afraid Although we know there's much to fear** **  
** **We were moving mountains long Before we knew we could...oh yes**  
I could see everyone's faces watching and Nessie moved towards the front hiding her mic watch it was under her cardigan Charlie looking proud as ever Edward watching me with love and affection my voice to him took him into a to dream land he once told me  
 **There can be miracles when you believe Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill** **  
** **Who knows what miracles you can achieve When you believe, somehow you will** **  
** **You will when you believe**  
then everyone heard a different voice it sounded like soprano angelic voice and Nessie walked towards me and began to sing I smiled at her every single person was shock apart from Alice as she knew all about this  
 **Oh yeah, in this time of fear When prayer so often proves in vain Hope seems like the summer birds Too swiftly flown away** **  
** **Yet now I'm standing here My heart so full I can't explain Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'll say...**  
they were all in shock it wasn't something they expected all their faces couldn't believe the voice on this little seven year old girl sounded like a grown woman both Jacob and Edward faces where totally in shocked "did you know about his?" "didn't have a clue Nessie must of kept her mind busy on other things so I didn't find out" "Wow two angels singing" as they watched me and Nessie sing Charlie had tears rolling down his face  
 **There can be miracles when you believe (when you believe)Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill** _ **  
**_ **Who knows what miracles you can achieve(you can achieve) When you believe, somehow you will** _ **  
**_ **You will when you believe**  
everyone was clapping and cheering Nessie was looking at me and smiling  
 **They don't always happen when you ask And it's easy to give in to your fear** **  
** **But when you're blinded by your pain Can't see the way, get through the rain** **  
** **A small but still, resilient voice Says hope is very near, oh**  
I kneel down to Nessie as we sang last lines and we both looking into each other eyes while we sung  
 **There can be miracles when you believe (when you believe)Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill** _ **  
**_ **Who knows what miracles you can achieve(you can achieve) When you believe, somehow you will** _ **  
**_ **You will when you believe** _ **...**_  
 **You will when you You will when you believe** **  
** **Just believe I believe, I believe** **  
** **Just believe You will when you believe**

There was a loud applause and cheering Charlie was standing there with tears streaming from his eyes I picked up Renesmee and she hugged me

"Momma we done it" she was smiling so much I walked over to Charlie still holding her with my free hand I wipe his tears.

"Bella, Nessie..." he could hardly speak it really choked him up see us do that.

"Grandpa me and momma wanted to do something special for you" he reached out and she went straight into his arms.

"Nessie that was beautiful what you and your mom sung you have your mom talent" with her small hands she was wiping his tears.

"Grandpa don't cry" he smiled Nessie thought that he was upset but they were tears of joy he was happy.

"I'm crying because I'm happy baby" she hugged him really tight "Hey kid come and give old dad a hug" both me and Renesmee hugged him.

"Errm" I turned to look and so did Renesmee it was Jacob and Edward standing side by side Jacob with his arms cross over his chest and strange expression like anger but trying to hold a smile at the same time and Edward was trying to fight a smiled.

"So when did you both conspire this?" Edward asked in a firm tone while trying to fight a smile.

"Daddy it was my idea I'm so sorry to kept it from you but I wanted to surprise grandpa and you daddy and my Jacob too don't be angry at momma" she was speaking so fast Edward had a full on smile so did Jacob.

"Renesmee you and your mother sang that beautifully I'm extremely proud of the both of you" she smiled and reached out for Edward and Charlie passed her over.

"You really liked it daddy?" she asked looking into his eyes Edward couldn't stop grinning.

"Yes I really did seeing my two angels singing like that really took my breath away" she was smiling so much she whispered in his ear.

"Daddy I'm very sorry I was hiding this from you in my mind" he looked into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" she put her hand on his face and she was showing him me and her practising in the woods "I see" and he kiss her on the forehead she screamed "Jacob" and threw herself into his arms he just caught her Jacob seemed to still be in shock after hearing Nessie "Jacob?" she called out again.

"Nessie your amazing just like your mom" he spoke in broken words

"Sorry guys I'm just going to see to the other guest" Charlie walked away he really looked like he was having fun and I was happy to see him smiling.

"Ok dad" I called out while he walked away Edward wrapped his arms around me

"Well it seems our daughter has beautiful singing voice like her mother how long has this been going on?" he smiled well technically not that long.

"I only found out two days ago I was playing the piano and she burst into song" Renesmee was laughing tucking her head under Jacob chin

"a very talented little girl we have" he spoke proudly of his daughter I'm mean we were both proud of her she was our little girl.

"yeah we sure do" I heard a car pull up and the scent wasn't of anyone I knew "could you excuse me" Edward looked at me confused and I walked off to the front of the house there was a fancy silver Lexus and a girl step out of it her hair was long to her waist brown with lose curls she turned to me her skin was tan with perfect complexion her eyes were brown and beautiful she looked familiar "excuse me can I help" she looked at me a little startled.

"I'm sorry I'm looking for Charlie Swan" her voice was soft but she sounded a little nervous at the same time.

"sure come with me I'll show you where he is" she locked the car and walked towards me she was 5'4 petite same frame as myself.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you were having a party maybe I should come back some other time" she began to take a few steps back.

"No it's fine how do you know Charlie?" I questioned her then face pull strange expression

"My mother and Charlie went to high school together I was told they were best friends" wow Charlie would be happy to meet an old school friend kid.

"Aww Charlie will be really pleased to see you" she gave me a weak smile.

"Well I hope so" We began to walk through the crowed heads were turning looking at this new girl I could see Edward, he had very strange expression on his face we came up to where Charlie was.

"Dad" I notice the expression on this girls face seem shocked when I called Charlie dad, he turned around and smiled

"Hey Bella what the matter honey" I think Charlie had one too many beers already.

"Dad this is...sorry I didn't get your name" I asked as I turned to her she kept biting her bottom lip a sign of being nervous.

"Hello Charlie my name is Elena you and my mother went to high school together her name was Katherine Salvatore" Charlie looked confused for moment then a smile came onto his face.

"Aww yes Katherine how is she doing these days your mother was a stunner I can see you got a lot of your beauty from her" her face looked disappointed I didn't know what this Elena girl problem was but she seem a little too upset

"A lot of people say I' got a lot of my feature from my father...my mother passed away a few weeks back" Charlie face sadden now I understood why she was coming across the way she was now.

"Oh Elena I'm so sorry to hear that" she gave him a half smile I felt a little awkward being here now after hearing her mom died.

"I'm going to leave you both to talk" and I walked away while they spoke and walked over to Edward he wrapped his arms around me.

"So who is the unexpected guest?" Edward questioned me while looking over at Charlie and Elena.

"That's Elena Salvatore... but I thought you would of known that?" he was staring at her like he was trying to concentrate.

"Edward is everything ok?" he looked at me confused what was wrong with him?

"I can't hear anything from her" I looked at him then over at Elena and Charlie seem in very engross conversation, "Bella you are the only person who's thoughts I couldn't never hear and now this Elena Salvatore..." he trailed off in thought Alice came over.

"Who's the new girl?" Alice didn't even know what was going on maybe cause of the wolves being here there a unexpected guest here Alice was clueless too I looked over she was tilting her head "hold on a second I can't see a thing here with the wolves and Renesmee I'll be right back and she shot off" Edward was still standing there looking at her trying to focus her thoughts Jacob walked over.

"guys is everything ok?" I looked at Jacob then back over that Charlie and Elena "who's the Carmel latte talking to Charlie?" I turned him and raised one of my eye brow I didn't like the way her referred to as that.

"Elena she is a daughter of one of his high school friends" I explained to him he nodded his head.

"aww right" my focus went back over to Edward he stood there looking intensely at Elena.

"Edward?" he looked at me totally dazed "are you ok?" he looked a little annoyed in a way and frustrated too.

"Bella I'm getting nothing from her at all it same as with you" ok that weird cause Edward can red pretty much everyone mind apart from mine and now Elena turns up and he can't read hers?

"That's strange isn't it" Jacob spoke we all looked over and Charlie face was in shock it happen in less than a second it went from his rosy red to pale white Elena looked frightened she had her hands over her face looked like she was crying "Oh no" Edward moved fast then all of a sudden Charlie collapse and Edward caught him in time.


	3. Unexpected Surprise

Everyone ran over to see if Charlie was okay It all happen all so suddenly one minute he was talking to Elena the next he was on the ground, I felt my heart accelerate at the thought that something had happened to him. I rushed over and looked at my dad lifeless on the ground in Edwards arms, I glanced at Elena and she looked horrified I couldn't lose Charlie what the hell did she do to him?

"Carlisle" Edward shouted I felt like couldn't breathe if my heart worked it would of stopped for sure Elena was standing there repeating.

"I'm sorry" Carlisle came over and checked on Charlie on his breathing and the colour seem to come back to his face

"Charlie can you hear me" Charlie began to stir, while Carlisle tapped him light on the face "Charlie can you hear me?" he opened his eyes and began to frown while looking up at all of us.

"Yeah I can hear you" Charlie grumbled while Carlisle smiled at him, he looked a lot better but what happened to him?

"It looks like you fainted Charlie" he was trying to sit up I glanced at Elena while she wiped her tears and mumbled.

"I better go" and she was walking away Edward and Carlisle helped Charlie up he still didn't look right maybe he should go to the hospital or something.

"Dad are you ok?" I couldn't help but panic he shook his head and looked around like he was search for someone.

"Bella where Elena?" he spoke with panic in his voice, I didn't care about Elena all I cared about was the fact he was ok.

"Dad she just left" why was Charlie so concerned about her?

"Go and stop her Bella" he demanded I was taken back I mean I don't know what she did or said to him but I weren't going to bring her back.

"Dad..." I began to say but the cut me off.

"Bella just get her" I looked at Edward and he nodded his head I went after her I thought she would have she would of been gone but she was sitting in the car. With her head on the steering wheel I tapped on the window she jumped she was wiping her tears and rolled down the window.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have come" she spoke through her tears as much as I didn't want her to go back there my dad want her to.

"Elena please come back Charlie wants you to" I tried to keep my voice steady and calm as I spoke she looked up.

"Really" she spoke with hop in her voice; I could tell that she didn't come here to cause trouble I smiled at her.

"Yes really" she opened the car door and got out and walked back to the party before we got to where Charlie was Edward approached us.

"Bella I think Elena and Charlie need to have a talk" I looked at him confused Edward was acting a little strange then Alice came along looking a little strange.

"Alice why you take Elena to Charlie I just need to speak to Bella for a moment" Alice looked at Edward smiled then turned to Elena.

"Sure come with me Elena" and Alice and Elena walked off I was about to follow them when Edward caught my arm.

"Bella please" he pleaded how could he really think I'm going to leave Charlie with her not after what happen before.

"Edward I want to make sure Charlie ok" I got out of his grip and then he intercepted me I didn't why he was doing this and he was really starting to annoy me now.

"Edward what are you doing" I raised my voice at him I hadn't enough of all of this how could he stop me from checking on what going on in there.

"Bella I need to talk to you I know why Charlie fainted" I looked at him "well it seems that Charlie and Elena mother were more than friends" he spoke a little nervously.

"Edward what are you getting at" he press his lips together he was hesitating to tell me "Edward" I spoke firmly I wanted to know what he meant by that.

"Bella it appears that Elena could possibly be your sister" I felt my jaw dropped no that couldn't be possible she couldn't be my sister no way in hell would Charlie cheated on my mom.

"No it can't be. Charlie and Renée were together through high school" I half shouted at him while trying to go into the house Edward was stopping me to go in.

"Bella let Charlie explain but you got to remember this is all based on words. Of course Charlie would need to do a DNA test to know one hundred percent" Edward was trying to reason with me but I didn't want to hear any of it I refuse to believe that Charlie had another daughter.

"Edward please let go of me" I tried to get pass him again but he held on to me tightly to not let me move.

"You're not going to do anything stupid" he asked with concern as much as I wanted to go in there and scream and shout it weren't going to help matters right now.

"I promise" he let go and I walked in the garden the party wasn't going anymore everyone was getting ready to go I saw Sue and walked over to her "Sue where Charlie?" I kind of demanded she looked at with a smile.

"His inside with that girl" she looked at me a little worried maybe I was freaking her out with my demand.

"Thanks Sue" I was about to walk in and Edward stopped me I was really getting sick of him doing this to me.

"Bella Jacob going to take Renesmee home and put to bed, would you like me to come in with you or I can leave ?" how could I be angry at him he was just as concerned about all that had happened as I was I smiled at him.

"Yes please stay with me" a smiled grew on his face we both walked in and Charlie was in the arm chair, while Elena was standing with thumb in her mouth biting it "dad is everything ok?" I wanted to make sure that Elena hadn't upset him any further.

"Bella I'm fine we need to talk" Elena was about to leave the room Charlie spoke "Elena please stay" she gave him a small smile then walked back "please can you all sit you making me feel nervous standing" so we sat down then he stood up "Bella I never told you this but when I was in high school during senior year me and your mother had a huge fight. Looking back on it now it was stupid but we had a time out" he pause to gather his thoughts I looked at Edward he gave me a reassuring nod and held my hand "Well Bella my best friend through high school was a girl called Katherine your mother didn't like our closeness at first, but your mom saw how a good friend she was and grandma swan loved her too they were really close. Katherine would always go round every Sunday to see her" he looked at all of our faces "Anyway me and your mom broke up and Katherine was there being supportive good friend, well one night we went out got drunk like I said we were best friends well that night things happened…." I had to cut him off I didn't want to hear about Charlie sex life.

"Ugh dad…..don't" he stood there a little stunned but chuckle light after, I seriously didn't want to hear about him and some girl doing the deed.

"Bella I'm not going to go into detail but you can guess what happened, but after that me and Katherine were back to how we were best of friends. After a few days me and your mom made up we were so madly in love back then it really killed us being apart" he sounded a little upset talking about it all he paused.

"Dad it's ok" I reassured him I didn't want him to talk about this I mean I know till this day Charlie still heartbroken over my mom leaving him.

"Bella I'm sorry this is difficult but I can't start a story and not finish it. So me and your mom were back together me and Katherine still hung out like we did but about three weeks after me and your mom got together Katherine was backing away from me not answering my calls not hanging out... " I watched as a few tears escaped his eye "It make sense now" he wiped a tear I didn't like to see him upset like this.

"Dad if this too hard for you..." then Elena cut me off I looked over at her

"Charlie you don't have to speak about this now" Elena said he looked at the both of us she was clearly upset by this all too.

"I see it now you girls are a lot alike" we both looked at each other "Well Katherine was AWOL and she was still seeing grandma Swan but she left town in a matter of week there wasn't forwarding number or address nothing she just disappeared out of my life" he stopped we sat there in silence then Elena spoke up.

"Charlie I'm not asking you to believe everything I told you if you want DNA test I'm will to do that" I looked at Edward his face was surprised didn't he expect her to say to say that? of course he didn't he couldn't read her thoughts.

"Elena I don't think that necessary but for peace of mind for the rest of this family we will do that" she smiled she looked at me she knew that Carlie was referring to me.

"Bella I don't want to cause any trouble but I lost my mother" she sounded upset but I needed to know why now so I interrupted her,

"Why now? Why didn't you come before? After all these years" I demanded I may of sounded like a bitch but how could she turn up out of the blue right now, I looked directly at her she looked down

"My mother was a very proud lady she was bought up Italian back ground my grandfather and grandmother were both Italian and very religious, church every Sunday it was strict up bring but the love was always there. I always asked her who my father was and when I was a child she would tell me the stork bought me into her life, of course as a child I bought that but then I began to understand as I got older that wasn't the case" she chuckled to herself and looked up "My mother and I used to have some serious arguments over this, she never spoke a bad word of my father but she didn't want me to get in contact with him. No reason was given to me it was always the same argument" she paused I felt sorry for her she wanted to know Charlie all this time but she was stopped at all angles I was picturing this young girl asking her mom and being told the stork dropped her she began to speak but this time her eyes were welling up "My mom was diagnosed with cancer seven months ago that was a great start to the new year, I was living in the Hampton I had just finished my last year at Dartmouth couple months before" tears were rolling down her face and Charlie gave her hanky "thank you" she regained her composure.

"You went to Dartmouth?" I asked completely stunned to the fact she had been to an ivory league school.

"yeah I graduated with honour in Law" Charlie face looked impressed and I was shocked too "The last day of my mom life she told me who my father was and how a great guy, he was and he wasn't in my life because he didn't want to be or he didn't want me but because he never knew about me. She explained how she left town after finding out she was pregnant and that my father was back with the love of his life and she didn't want to ruing what they had..." she smiled "my mom told me it was true love what they had" she paused "I know what she meant I see that with you and your husband Bella that is true love" Edward held my hand tight and I smiled at her she was really heartbroken about her mom I think I would be too if I went through the same "All my mom gave me was a name and possible location of where he lived, I took me three weeks to gather my thoughts and prepare myself to do this and here I'm" Charlie was looking at me to see for a reaction it was all so much I had a sister I never knew about all these years wanting a brother or sister and all this time I had one. I looked at her.

"So Elena how old are you?" I questioned her I thought I would try and make some kind of effort with her.

"I'm going to be 23 in 13th august" she was only three years older than me her birthday was my wedding anniversary, it was all so crazy Edward stood up.

"Would anyone like a drink" he asked the three of us I shook my head, I was trying to wrap my mind around it all.

"I'll have a beer Edward" Charlie responded Edward smiled at him then he looked at Elena.

"I'll have anything strong" she spoke softly there me sitting here thinking how this is affecting me when Elena lost her mom and was brave enough to come here and meet her dad who she hadn't ever seen.

"I'll bring you a brandy" Edward told her with a smiled.

"Perfect thank you" Edward walked out of the room while all three of us sat there no one talking, I was trying to process all of this in my mind.

"Bella do you think Carlisle could do the DNA test?" Charlie snapped me out of my thoughts I looked up.

"Yeah I guess so dad I'll go and ask him" I got up from the couch and I walked into the kitchen and Edward had finished pouring the drinks he glances over at me.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked with his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah it's just a lot to take in" I responded it was the truth I couldn't believe all of this was happening right now.

"I know" he hugged me and kissed my forehead I felt a little more relaxed as he held me in his arms.

"Edward" I moan while my head was buried in his chest.

"Yes" he murmured while he stroked gently at my lower back, I need to know for sure that he couldn't read her mind.

"Can you read her mind?" I asked as I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, he moved a piece of hair from my face.

"Bella the only person mind I could read in there was Charlie and I was really surprised when Elena was the one how suggested the DNA test" so Edward was just as stunned as I was about her being willing to have a DNA test.

"Yeah I was too" I began to staring blankly out of the window everyone was pretty much gone only a few people, Charlie first party after god knows how many year was pretty much ruined.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked I turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to speak to Carlisle" I left him in the kitchen and I made my way outside Esme and Carlisle walked over to me.

"Bella are you ok?" Esme asked with concern, was I ok? right now I didn't know what I was feeling.

"Ermm depends what you mean by ok" They both looked at me with worrisome look, how was I meant to explain any of this to anyone!

"How is Charlie now?" Carlisle spoke with concern I looked at him I felt like my head was about to explode.

"He seems ok" I felt so confused by everything I mean I've dreamt of having a sister for years but to have a random stranger turn up, and to find out that my dad had…..

"Bella honey you looking really pale" Esme broke me out of my thoughts ,that seemed funny considering how pale my complexion was already then I looked at Carlisle remembering why I came out here.

"Carlisle can you do DNA test?" he looked at me confused, of course he would be confused it was a bit of a random question to ask.

"Yes of course Bella why do you need a DNA test?" he asked me curiously I couldn't believe I was about to say this.

"Well it appears that I may have a sister" Esme and Carlisle both looked at me stunned the reaction I think I'll will be getting if the test shows that she my biological sister.

"That young lady who was speaking to Charlie?" Esme asked stunned I gave her a small smile.

"Yes" I didn't know what else really to say about it all.

"Don't mean to upset you but she resembles you a lot" I looked at her did Elena and I really look alike?

"You really think so?" I mean I was trying to compare myself and Elena in my mind and there were a few things I guess were similar.

"Yes" Esme responded began to smile at me then I notice Alice walking over to us.

"Bella I need to speak to you it's important" Alice kind of demanded what was wrong Alice didn't normally freak out like this unless it was something bad.

"Yes Alice what the matter?" I couldn't help but panic I mean for Alice to be so flustered it had to be something bad.

"You know I went off to see who that girl was" Alice began to say but I cut her off.

"Well I know who she may be now" well who she might be! Alice shook her head she appeared to be annoyed.

"No Bella it's not that you know I left because of the wolves and Renesmee but I nearly ended up in Canada I can't see anything it's like with the werewolves and Renesmee" I was shocked Alice could see all humans what did that mean? Even when I was human Alice could see my future so why couldn't she see Elena?

"This is interesting" Carlisle broke me out of my thoughts I mean there had to be some logic to all of this.

"Do you think she's a werewolf?" I questioned that had to be the solution to all of this why Alice couldn't read her.

"No the pack would of picked that up but very strange Alice can't see anything around her" Carlisle spoke intrigued then I remembered.

"Edward can't read her thoughts either" I added he looked at me frowning.

"Well I have my bag in the car I can take the DNA sample and I can look at Elena's for further information see if there anything strange" god what could Elena be? I mean if she was like Jacob surly he would have picked it up wouldn't he?

"Thank you Carlisle" I went back in the house while Carlisle went to get his doctor bag from the car, I walked into the living room and they were all speaking.

"Dad everyone has left" he looked at me I think he totally forgot about all the guest that were here.

"Oh I didn't even say thank you to any of them" he didn't need to feel guilty right now I mean with everything that went on.

"Dad I'm sure they understand" Carlisle walked in with his bag look like we going to find out if all of this is actually true.

"Carlisle I really appreciate this" Charlie spoke with gratitude as Carlisle was opening fresh syringe.

"That what family for I'll need to take bloody from both of you and I'll have the results for you tomorrow "Charlie smiled as Carlisle took Charlie blood first, Edward was holding on tight to me so I didn't react to the sight of the blood. He was done and he put the tiny bottle in his bag he opened another syringe and walked over to Elena she looked terrified.

"I'm sorry I'm not big fan of needles and I don't like smell of blood either" she said it felt like deja vu Carlisle smiled.

"I'll be gentle I promise" she held out her arm and turned away and cringing her face at same time Carlisle was very quick "it's all done" she looked at her arm and there was small cotton bud taped down. "I'm going down the hospital now to get these results started" Esme got up from the couch.

"I'll come with you" Esme said they said goodbye to everyone and Elena got up and picked up her handbag.

"I better head back to my hotel" Charlie stood up looking a little flustered.

"You don't have to leave" he asked with a little hope in his voice, Elena smiled at him sweetly.

"Charlie I think it's best we do this slow" Charlie face dropped he really looked disappointed, Elena notice and gave him an apologetic look "I mean just think it's best I leave so you can all speak" he smiled as he knew that she weren't going to go off and disappear.

"Will you come tomorrow?" Charlie asked with hope I looked over to Elena and she glance at me then back to Charlie.

"If that what you want" I think I need to make some kind of effort here with her I stood up.

"Elena I'll walk to your car" she smiled maybe I could take this opportunity to talk to her alone.

"Thank you Bella" she said goodbye to everyone and we began to walk out of the door.

"You promise about tomorrow?" I heard Charlie say from behind, Elena turned around and smiled.

"I've been waiting all my life to meet my father and tomorrow I will know for sure if I've met him so yes I will be here" he nodded his head we both walked out of the house and Elena turned to me "Thank you for being so understanding Bella" I smiled at her I mean I shouldn't really hold a grudge against her for something that weren't her fault.

"I can't imagine what it's been like for you Elena but you understand why I'm being offish" I want her to understand why I was behaving like this I mean to have a random girl to walk into our lives and claim to be Charlie daughter is a bit of a shock.

"Yes of course that why I said about DNA test I don't want to cause problems" she seemed so sweet about all of this she didn't came here to cause trouble all she want was to meet her father after 23 years.

"Thank you for being understanding" she got in the car and rolled the window down "Will I see you tomorrow too?" she questioned me I gave her a smile.

"Yes I'll be here" she drove off I went back in the house Charlie wasn't there just Edward.

"Where Charlie?" I asked as I looked around I wanted to make sure he was ok.

"His gone to sleep I think his trying to get over the shock of it all" I was biting my bottom lip something I always done when I was nervous "Bella are you ok" I was getting asked that a lot tonight was I ok…. I didn't know what I felt right now.

"Yes it's just all very crazy" I meant every word it was all far too crazy to take in right now.

"I know love... but tomorrow we will know everything for sure. Carlisle running the test as soon as possible at the hospital and in less than 24 hours we will all know" I hugged him he while he kissed the top of my head "it will be alright Bella you know that" he always tried to reassure me and I knew he was right that things will be ok but one thing that played on my mind.

"Edward do you think me and her look alike?" he pulled me away and looked at me.

"Yes I do she's just looks like a Mediterranean version of you" he was right when I thought about it there appeared to be so many similarity between us, maybe a DNA test weren't needed I mean Charlie friend Katherine wouldn't of lied to her own daughter.

"I don't think I need a DNA test to know look at her and don't you think it's strange you can't read her mind like you can't read mine?" that the part I couldn't get over with I mean Edward couldn't read my mind and he couldn't read Elena that weren't no coincidence that meant something.

"Yes your right but Alice can't see her future which I find odd" Edward looked deep in thought he was right I mean between him and Alice neither of them could actually see anything about Elena.

"Yeah I know" we were both standing there confused "shall we go home?" I looked up at him he gave me a small smile.

"Yes let's go" we ran through the woods and finally got to our cottage Edward opened the door "Beautiful lady first" I smiled and gave him a kiss I walked in and Jacob was on the sofa sleeping snoring away. I went to check on Renesmee and she was fast asleep her hair was all ruffled round her head sleeping like an angel. I felt Edwards embrace "why don't we" and I put my finger to his lip to stop him talking he scoop me up in his arms and bought me to our bedroom and place me on the bed "you have a lot on your mind tonight Bella" I really did have a lot going on in my head right now I looked at him .

"Yeah I have I feel so sorry for her" I did feel sorry for Elena I mean it was so brave of her to come here, then for her to lose her mom to cancer I couldn't image how that felt Edward cupped his hand round my face.

"Love if Elena is your sister we will do anything in our power to make her feel part of the family" I smiled at him Edward made it seem like it was all so simple but it weren't like that.

"But it's not as simple as that Edward we are vampires, Charlie on an 'all with the need to know' but don't you think she going to think it's strange that we are ice cold! she not allowed to know what we are" I felt myself panic I mean Charlie was one thing he knew about Jacob and the pack but Elena I mean she didn't know anything how would she react?

"shhh" I stopped talking "Bella we cross that bridge when we get there" he held me close and I just closed my eyes as a vampire I couldn't sleep my mind began to wonder. I was seeing this little light caramel skin little girl playing on the floor with her toys and a smell of home cooking in the background, I could see the back to this lady while she was stirring the pots my mind was drifting away.


End file.
